Pour une minute de plus
by Stars May Collide
Summary: Song Fiction . Un après être partit a New York Jeff ne s'attend pas a revoir Nick maintenant , vraiment pas ...


**Disclameur : Glee ne m'appartiens pas ( C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais la FOX a l'air d'y tenir :3 ) **

Point de vue Nick :

Un an … Un an que je n'entends plus le son de sa voix , que je ne vois plus ce sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres , que je ne vois plus ses magnifiques yeux mordorés , que je n'entends plus ce rire que j'aime tant , tout simplement un an que mon cœur a arrêté de battre , à croire que ma vie entière tournait autour de lui , ce qui est faux … A qui voudrais-je faire croire ça ? Bien sûr que ma vie tournait autour de lui .Mais cela faisait aussi un an que j'avais sacrifié la personne la plus précieuse au monde à mes yeux pour son bonheur … _Lui._

Pourquoi ais-je si mal ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer malgré la distance qui nous sépare, malgré la haine que j'ai vu dans ses yeux ? Toutes ces questions me tourmentent.

Flash-Back :

Je parlais tranquillement avec Jeff, ou mon ange comme j'adorais l'appeler. Je profitais de pouvoir encore le voir car je savais que dans quelques minutes après que j'ai prononcé les paroles qui lui briseraient le cœur ainsi que le mien, avec, je ne pourrais plus l'avoir.

Je l'observais attentivement, il me parlait mais aujourd'hui je ne l'écoutais pas, je profitais une dernière fois de tout ce que j'allais perdre dans quelques secondes.

Trois mots, trois mots qui feraient voler son cœur en éclats, trois mots qui me briseraient, trois mots à cause desquels je perdrais tout mais aussi trois mots qui sauveraient son rêve le plus précieux. En effet comme la plupart des Warblers mon blondinet rêvait d'aller a New York , plus précisément à Broadway et il y a quelques jours Jeff avait reçu une invitation pour un des rôles principaux de West Side Story .

« Je t'ai trompé. »

Je savais que si il plongeait son regard dans le mien, que si je croisais son regard marron aux reflets dorés il verrait tout de suite que je mentais. Je l'entendis se lever brusquement, je sentis mon cœur voler en mille morceaux lorsque j'aperçus une larme sur sa joue.

Fin du Flash Back :

Point de vue Jeff :

Les pieds ballants, assis sur scène et le regard perdu, je ne bougeais pas. C'est fou comme la trahison de la personne que vous aimez peut rendre votre vie fade, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne ressens plus rien, seulement un vide qui ne cesse de se creuser de jours en jours, mon cerveau ne lutte même plus pour me garder en vie, mes membres bougent tous seuls je suis comme une poupée de chiffon, je laisse le reste du monde choisir pour moi.

Un murmure, qui bien vite se transforme en une voix, je n'ai pas besoin de relever la tête sachant parfaitement à qui elle appartient. Que fait-il ici, pourquoi être revenu maintenant ? Toute personne normale se serait posé ces questions mais je n'étais même pas en état de le faire.

Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir, de chanter _cette_ chanson.

* * *

Je me souviens de toi près de moi ; Tu m'embrassais pour la première fois ; J'ai cette image gravée dans la tête.

* * *

Bien sûr que je me souvenais de notre premier baiser, jamais je n'avais étais si heureux de connaître Wes .

Flash-Back :

C'était le soir de noël, la Dalton Academy était décorée pour l'occasion : un magnifique sapin resplendissait dans le couloir principal et du gui accroché un peu partout au plafond du bâtiment .

Je souris, examinant la salle de chant des Warblers du regard , parmi mes amis je reconnais Kurt et Blaine collés l'un a l'autre qui rient à des blagues que eux seuls peuvent comprendre. Je vois aussi Wes qui récite le règlement pendant que David l'imite en fessant des grimaces dans son dos. Et enfin je le vois . Lui .

Il arbore l'uniforme rouge et bleu de la Dalton Academy , je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cet assortiment de couleurs avant de le voir sur lui . Il rayonne, sa bonne humeur habituelle illumine la pièce quand les autres se contentent de sourire.

Soudain, je sens qu'on me pousse vers l'avant ; je m'apprête à me retourner pour offrir mon plus beau regard noir au suicidaire qui a osé faire ce geste. Mais je sens quelque chose, mon meilleur ami a côté de moi dont le regard passe tour à tour de mon visage à quelque chose au-dessus de ma tête.

Oh ... Intéressant. Une branche de gui. Attendez … Une branche de gui ? Immédiatement je lance un regard suppliant au premier de mes amis que je vois, Blaine. Mais celui-ci semble amusé par la situation. D'ailleurs il n'est pas le seul, je distingue le rire de Wesley derrière moi. Je me promets de tuer ce dernier en réalisant que c'est lui qui vient de pousser.

« Hey. » Voilà tout ce que je réussis à dire.

« Je vais devoir t'embrasser. » Nick a toujours été direct, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

« Si tu y es obligé... » Je me surprends à rougir lorsqu'il m'envoie un clin d'œil complice.

Un feu d'artifice, c'est ce qui me tiraille de l'intérieur lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je profite du bonheur. Ses lèvres ont goût de stick à la pêche, un goût délicieux et je ne peux m'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche. C'est avec surprise que je découvre sa langue qui y entre sans la moindre hésitation, ses mains qui se placent sur mes hanches, mes bras qui s'enroulent autour de son cou.

Fin du Flash-Back .

* * *

Je me souviens des premiers rendez-vous ; comme de la plus belle image de nous. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout s'arrête.

* * *

Pourquoi il m'a trompé si il n'a pas voulu que ça s'arrête ? Je sens la colère monter dans mes entrailles. Je l'observe, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu son visage. Trop longtemps. Nick Duval je te hais mais je t'aime autant malheureusement.

* * *

_Oh tu sais ; je donnerais n'importe quoi. Pour une minute de plus ; pour un dernier regard ; pour redonner une chance à notre belle histoire. Pour une minute de plus être avec toi ce soir. Sentir encore ta présence ; je veux encore y croire, je veux encore y croire, je veux encore y croire. Pour une minute de plus …._

* * *

Ses cheveux bruns tombent sur son visage, son air désolé planté sur le visage mais quelque chose retint mon attention. Avant d'être mon petit ami Nick avait été mon meilleur ami et son expression me disait clairement « Désolé de t'avoir menti. »

* * *

_Je me souviens de nos dernières nuits, de mes silences, de ta jalousie. On s'aimait trop pour ne pas se détruire._

* * *

Je me souviens de toute cette tension avant que la nouvelle de sa trahison ne tombe. La semaine la plus horrible de ma vie. Je ne veux plus penser à ça alors je me contente de le regarder sans réaction.

La chanson défile à toute vitesse, je me rends compte alors à quel point le son de sa voix m'a manqué.

* * *

_Je me souviens de tout de nous ; de toutes ces images qui me rendent fou. Tu m'as donné plus que je ne méritais. Aujourd'hui je n'ai que mes souvenirs, dans ma mémoire, que des pleurs des rires. Tout est fini ; je ne m'y ferais jamais …_

* * *

Il me regardait. Comme si il attendait quelques chose, comme si tout était si simple, comme si j'allais lui sauter dans les bras.

« Que ce que tu crois ? Qu'il te suffit de venir ici et de pousser la chansonnette pour que je te pardonne ? C'est trop facile Nick … » Pourtant je lui ai déjà pardonné, je ne sais pas comment mais je l'ai fait.

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé. »

Ma première réaction après cette « révélation » fut de ricaner. Je le regarde, je ne veux pas le croire, je ne veux pas tomber dans son piège, je ne veux pas être faible mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Ca me déçoi, même venant de toi. Pitoyable. »

Mes mots sont durs, je le sais. Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher, moi.

« Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je te l'ai fait croire pour que tu réalises ton rêve : Broadway. »

Je le regarde, je suis… Choqué, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je suis juste choqué. Je m'avance vers lui et cri sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

« Je sais ce que tu es entrain de faire et tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si tu étais le gentil ! »

En m'approchant de lui je plonge mon regard dans le sien et ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose : il dit la vérité.

Un baiser. Un autre. Encore un autre. Mon cerveau s'embrouille et la douleur semble s'estomper instantanément.

* * *

_Regarde-moi, je suis loin de toi . Si ça ne marche pas on en reste là mais laisse-moi y croire…_

* * *

**Voilà mon premier OS , un OS consacré a un de mes couples préférés de la série : Niff .**

**Merci a Nastasia pour la correction .**

**Reviewer c'est gratuit ;)**


End file.
